Specter, Harvey Specter
by AnonymousDH
Summary: "I was thinking," Mitchell started, "how about we go somewhere tonight. Theatre maybe?" Donna smiled at him. "I would love to, but I can't," she answered, "I've got this thing from work." "You're not going out with him again, aren't you?" he asked, "what was his name again?" "Harvey," she answered trying to hide the slight irritation in her voice.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, there are too many James Bond references in the series and since the newest 007 movie is called, SPECTRE... I just needed to combine it :) This will be two to three chapters, I guess. Just writing to help with my Darvey feels. Enjoy :) And let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Thanks again, Harvey," the director said.

"If it wasn't for you we would have had to cancel the entire movie," he added.

Harvey smiled. "No problem, Mark."

It had exactly been the kind of assignment he had needed.

Mark reached for the seven tickets he had in the inner pocket of his jacket and handed them to Harvey. "Here's a proper thank you," he added.

Harvey stared at the tickets, "Well I know I kind of saved the day, but there was no need to name the movie after me," he smirked.

Mark laughed. "It's called S.P.E.C.T.R.E," he spelled, "not Specter. But thanks again, and enjoy."

.

Harvey stared at the seven tickets in his hands.

One for each of them.

Jessica.

Mike.

Rachel.

Gretchen.

Louis.

 _Donna_

And one for him.

He sighed, thinking about everything that had happened in the past three weeks.

.

How Donna had joined him at Del Posto; how it had made him forget about everything that was going on at the firm.

How it had felt like a _date._

Until she told him about Mitchell.

And started questioning him about Esther. How that had led to the inevitable. Him punching Louis. How Jessica had marched into his office and send him away. He had stepped out of office, still raging from the accusations Louis had thrown at him, when he walked into Donna. It had only taken her two seconds to figure out what had happened and the look on her face spoke volumes.

 _This is it_ , he had thought.

 _This is the moment I lose her for good._

But it had also been the moment his heart started pumping again. The moment he had been unable to breathe or to see what was happening.

His vision went black and he collapsed. On the floor.

It was her voice that had calmed him down.

Her auburn locks were the first thing he had been able to see again.

He didn't know why she stayed with him that moment; why she hadn't left him there to run over to Louis. Maybe it was because Jessica was already taking care of Louis, maybe it wasn't. He didn't ask her; right now it had felt like she had chosen him and that was enough. For now.

When Louis had threatened with a law suit against him, Donna had stepped up. She hadn't chosen his side, nor Louis's. She had made it very clear to both of them on how pissed she was at the entire situation. Maybe it were her words that had made Louis and Harvey reconnect again. Maybe it had been the invasion of Daniel Hardman and Jack Soloff or the always recurring threat of Mike being exposed as a fraud.

Either way things were back to normal at the firm.

Or as normal as they could get.

She was still working for Louis.

She was still seeing _Mitchell._

At first he had told himself she had been lying about him. That he didn't exist. It had been easier than to except that she was indeed moving on. _Couldn't she see how hard he was trying._

She now also knew about dr. Agard; how he had been seeing a therapist for his panic attacks.

The only thing she didn't know was the fact they had started because of _her._

He wondered if he should have told her.

He realised he should have when he walked towards Louis office and saw a man standing next to _her new_ desk. _Norma's desk;_ that was what it still was to him.

The guy was blond. Taller than him. And he made her smile. _He hated him already._

Donna had introduced the two of them.

"This is … Harvey," she had said.

He shook Mitchells hand, followed by Mitchell introducing himself.

He had already forgotten his last name. Mitchell McSomething... _Mitchell McAsshole._

That night he had woken up with another panic attack.

.

Harvey stared at the ticket in his hand again.

There was only one left.

Hers.

 _Donna's._

He sighed, searching for the courage to continue walking towards her desk. _You can do this, Specter. How hard can it be, the two of you had lunch together yesterday._ It was the first time in forever since Harvey had actually been in the partners kitchen and he bumped into her there. She had told him Rachel had cancelled on their lunch meeting; she had asked him to join her. That was last week; and yesterday they had lunched together again. It was like a new ritual to him, but he didn't tell her that.

He stepped forward and waited in front of her desk. Normally he would have leaned on the edge; not this time.

Donna turned around and looked at him. "Harvey," she stated, "we've already had lunch yesterday."

"I know," he answered. "That's not why I'm here," he continued as he placed the ticket on her desk.

Donna looked at the ticket and back to Harvey. "Harvey," she repeated; not sure what his intentions were. "What's this?" she asked, thinking it was better to not start accusing him of something before she knew the whole story.

"It's a ticket for a movie premier tomorrow night – ," he answered as natural as possible.

"I can see that," she cut him off, "but I'm with –"

"Mitchell," he mumbled. "I know, but I got seven tickets and the rest of us is all going," he answered as he smiled at her and walked away.

"See you tomorrow night," she replied.

.

Donna walked over the streets of Manhattan during her lunch hour. Mitchell by her side, his arm linked around hers. Donna wasn't the holding hands in public kind of woman.

"How about this restaurant?" he asked as he pointed at a building across the street.

Donna turned around and stared at Del Posto. She swallowed.

That was _their_ restaurant.

Hers and _Harvey's._

Mitchell stared at Donna, who was obviously somewhere else with her head. "Or, we'll just continue walking," he said as he dragged her further along the street. "We'll eat something in the park."

Donna turned to him and smiled. "The park sounds great."

They sat side by side on one of the benches enjoying their lunch. Mitchell noticed some food on the corner of her mouth and removed it with his napkin.

She smiled at him. "Thanks," she whispered before she gave him a kiss.

"I was thinking," Mitchell started, "how about we go somewhere tonight. Theatre maybe?"

Donna smiled at him. "I would love to, but I can't," she answered, leaving him with a questioning face. She wanted to explain what she meant, she could already see the confusion on his face. She knew he would ask anyway, because he didn't know that sometimes you didn't have to say anything.

"You can't?" he asked.

"I've got this thing from work," she answered.

"You're not going out with _him_ again, aren't you?" He asked. "What was his name again?"

She didn't have to be Donna to sense that he was annoyed by the fact she had went to dinner with him three weeks ago. She hadn't even told him about their casual lunches at the firm; _maybe I should stop with those. But we're friends and I should be able to hang out with friends._ She also knew he knew his name.

"Harvey," she answered trying to hide the slight irritation in her voice, "And no, I'm not..." She answered. "I mean he will be there, but we're going with seven of us," she added. She knew that this was different; Mitchell was not David. It was not three years ago and she was not being asked to choose. Again. But it stung non the less; like he didn't trust her. They had been dating for nine weeks now. "How about tomorrow?" she asked.

"Fine," he answered, although it sounded more like him giving her permission to go tonight then him agreeing on a date for tomorrow.

.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rachel asked as she met Donna in the restrooms getting ready for that evening.

Donna looked at her friend. "Yes, I am," she mumbled. "Just had this fight with Mitchell earlier today … about tonight."

"Ooh, but why would he fight about a work thing?" Rachel asked, although she had a feeling that it wasn't just that.

"He thought I was going to dinner with Harvey again," Donna answered as she continued with her lipstick.

"Again?" Rachel repeated.

"We went to dinner together three weeks ago," she answered as she thought about that night at Del Posto. It had been a lot more fun than the lunch she had had this day.

"So, you and Harvey –"

"No," Donna countered. "It's not like that. And I've told him that … It's just.. it feels like he doesn't trust me."

.

Donna and Rachel went downstairs to meet with the others and the moment she stepped out of the elevator Harvey felt his heart skipping a beat. She looked stunning and he kicked himself for ever letting her walk away.

She met his eye just for a second, making her look away again immediately. She knew she shouldn't, but it felt too much like how it used to be. How she had accompanied him to fundraisers, business trips. She felt guilty for a second, but then realised that this was part of her life. Joining him or Louis and the rest was sometimes what was needed. She had never apologized for who she was and she wasn't going to start now.

Mike poked Harvey. "Stop staring," he whispered.

Harvey turned towards Mike, "I'm .. I'm not."

.

It was not like he had planned it but somehow they ended up sitting next to each other.

She smiled at him as she seated herself. _This was not a big deal._ She just happened to sit in between her current and former boss.

Harvey reproduced her smile. "Glad you could make it, Donna," he whispered.

"Me too," she whispered back before she turned her head to face the screen again.

Midway the movie Donna moved her hand towards the armrest; accidentally touching Harvey's hand.

A shiver went down her spine. She quickly removed her hand.

The moment he felt her fingers on his hand he turned his head and looked at her. He couldn't help but smirk.

She stared at him just a second too long; the sparkle in his eyes making her swallow. She turned her face at the screen again.

Harvey sighed and removed his hand from the arm rest.

Both of them had a hard time focussing on the movie that was playing.

.

Everyone except Gretchen stayed at the cinema for a drink.

Donna this time seated between Rachel and Jessica.

And Harvey in between Mike and Louis.

No accidental touching. But maybe this was worse; facing one another. Without being able to actually look.

Donna looked at her mobile when the screen brightened; it was a message from Mitchell. She didn't feel like answering.

.

An hour later the party of six found themselves on the street.

Harvey tried to hail her a cab as Donna said goodbye to everyone; starting with Mike and Rachel.

She gave both of them a kiss on the cheeks. Without much thought she repeated the gesture with Jessica and Louis.

Until she found herself face to face with Harvey, she hesitated for a second.

Harvey noticed it and offered her a hand.

But Donna decided to be the bigger person and got on her toes. She gave him a kiss on his cheek as well.

It had been the most intimate contact they had had in a long time.

A very long time.

Harvey swallowed. He could feel his skin burning from her touch. "Goodnight, Donna," he whispered.

She smiled at him and turned around to get in the cab that had been waiting on the other side of the street.

Maybe she was not fully paying attention to the situation around her.

Maybe the car came out of nowhere.

All Harvey could see where two headlights coming in her direction.

At high speed.

He ran.

They both hit the concrete.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Thanks everyone for all the follows/ favs and reviews. Here's the second and final part. The cursive part is what's going on in Harvey's mind as he's trying to process everything that has happened, the bold part is what is actually happening after the accident. I know this is probably a different type/style of story than you expected it to be, but I hope you enjoy it non the less. Would love to hear what you think about it :)**

* * *

 _It was dark._

 _There were only a few lights in the room. Two to be exact._

 _They were bright. Extremely bright and they were pointed at him directly._

 _Making the sleeve of his tuxedo cast as shadow on his crisp white suit shirt. Just above the embroidered initials: H.S. The young blonde dealing the cards adjusted the lighting. The lapels of his jacket and his bow tie now also visible. He reached for the ten grand in the pocket of his jacket and placed it on the table. His buy-in. The woman stretched her long and slim arm to collect the stack of cash._

" _On whose name should I put this?" she asked as another man joined the table._

" _Specter," he answered, "Harvey Specter."_

 _The other man grinned and turned his head towards him as he patted him on the back. "Long time no see, Specter."_

 _Harvey turned his head towards the other gentleman. "Tanner," he replied. "What are you doing here?"_

 _Tanner turned around again and also handed the blonde a stack of cash. "I came to play cards," he answered as he reached for something else in his pocket. "And to deliver you this," he added as he threw the lawsuit in front of Harvey._

 _Harvey scanned the paper. "You piece of shit. You're pressing charges against my client?" he asked._

" _Right after you had your attack dog blow up our settlement," Tanner countered._

 _Harvey sighed. "Yeah, you're damn right he did!" he exclaimed._

" _Gentleman," the blonde tried to calm to two in front of her down, but it was of no use._

" _Because if you're on a case against me, it's just a matter of time until you eviscerate someone I care about," Harvey continued._

" _Eviscerate?" Tanner laughed. "If I was going to eviscerate someone you cared about, all I'd have to do is point out how Donna's no longer working for you," he continued._

 _Harvey pushed his chair back down and got up. "What did you just say to me?"_

" _Ooh you heard me," Tanner gloated, "and then I'd go up to her and say: What happened, Red? Did Harvey get tired of banging you?'_

" _All right, watch yourself," Harvey warned._

" _Or did she find out that you're nothing but a lying, cheating, serial womanizer who can't stand when anyone else –"_

" _Shut the hell up!" Harvey yelled at Tanner who was now face to face with him._

" _So he takes whatever woman's in sight –"_

" _I'm telling you," Harvey tried to warn Tanner one last time, he could feel the anger burning in side him._

 _But Tanner just grinned, knowing that he had Harvey exactly where he wanted him. "Because he's so messed up from whatever goddamn thing happened to him in his pathetic childhood – "_

" _Shut the hell up!" Harvey exclaimed again, but Tanner continued anyway._

 _He pulled back his right arm and his fist hit Tanners face at full speed; expecting the fight to be done, but Tanner laughed and wiped the blood from his face before he imitated Harvey's punch._

 _Harvey's body wasn't prepared for the throwback._

 _His head was spinning; it hit the marble floor of the casino._

 _Everything went black._

.

 **It was as if they were in an action movie.**

 **They could see in happening, but they were unable to move. To do anything.**

 **They saw the car.**

 **The two lights coming straight towards her.**

 **They saw him run.**

 **Both of them hitting the concrete.**

" **OMG!" Rachel cried out.**

" **Call 911," Louis exclaimed.**

.

" _What happened?" dr. Agard asked him as she inspected his damaged face. She had to clear him for work._

" _We got into a fight," he answered, not willing to tell why that had happened._

 _But she could see right through him. "Why did you get into a fight with Tanner?" she asked._

" _I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled as he touched the wound in his eyebrow._

 _Paula sighed. "You told me the two of you were playing poker, so let's play a game," she tried._

" _You want to play poker with me?" he countered._

" _No. I don't," she shot back. "We're going to play a little game where I say something and you tell me the first thing that comes to mind."_

" _Fine," he hissed as he let his arms lean on his knees._

" _Car," she started._

" _Tesla," he answered, "Or a classic Mustang."_

" _First thing that comes to mind, Harvey," she reminded him again. "City?" she continued._

" _New York."_

" _Occupation?"_

" _Closer," he answered. Best goddamn closer this town has ever seen, he thought._

" _Settlement?"_

" _Winning."_

" _Donna?"_

 _He got out of his chair. "We're done," he answered as he walked away._

 _._

 **Jessica entered his hospital room.**

 **She was taken aback by the current state of his physique.**

 **A broken arm.**

 **Stitches in the cut above his eyebrow.**

 **Bruises all over his body.**

 **She had never seen her protégé like this before. She hesitated for a second before she walked towards the other side of his bed. She held his good hand for a minute.**

" **Harvey," she mumbled.**

.

 _The office was bright and large. Filled with expensive furniture. And it had a better view. Someday, someday this would be his. And now it was, he thought as he stared at his own reflection. The bruises weren't that bad, he still looked great in a tuxedo. He fixed his bowtie as he recalled one of the most important conversations he had had in this office._

' _Associates don't get their own secretaries,' he heard her say as he turned around to face her again._

' _But, I'm not like other associates and she's not like other secretaries,' he started making her smile. 'And I'm not coming here without her,' he continued._

' _She must be very special,' she countered._

' _She is.'_

" _Harvey," he heard the same voice mumble again, making him wake up from his thoughts._

" _You must be M?" he asked as he faced the tall woman._

 _Jessica looked confused. "If that's your new nickname for managing partner," she started. "Then yes it is, Harvey. Now sit down," she ordered._

 _._

 **Jessica squeezed his hand again.**

" **I need you at the firm," she continued. She knew he most likely wasn't able to hear her, but they advised her to keep talking to him. Just in case. She struggled, not knowing another topic than business. "Daniel Hardman isn't going to stop coming after –"**

.

" _Harvey, where have you been?" Jessica confronted him. "You need to get your shit together, because I need you at the firm," she continued. "Daniel Hardman isn't going to stop coming after that move with Jack Soloff last week."_

" _You shouldn't have trusted Jack," he countered._

 _Jessica sighed. "I made a judgement call. And I was wrong. But he is approaching our other partners now that they've got Louis on their side. And they were only able to do that because of that feud between the two of you, which you demonstrated to them by fighting with Tanner."_

 _Harvey sighed. "What do you need me to do?"_

" _I need you to take him out. Once and for all," she answered._

 _._

 **Rachel knocked on the door to Harvey's room, before she opened it.**

 **Jessica looked up at the lawyer in training; questioning the expression on Rachel's face.**

" **Can I talk to you for a minute?" Rachel asked.**

.

 _Harvey listened to the music coming from his father's records in the darkness of his own office. He hummed along going over the words of his boss; trying to figure out a plan of attack. A soft knock on the glass of his office wall woke him up from his thoughts. He turned around and nodded and the young brunette._

" _Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked as she signalled him to follow her._

 _He sighed and got out of his chair. "Moneypenny?" he teased her._

 _Rachel looked up at him. "It's Rachel, actually," she answered. "But I am in charge of the money so to speak," she gloated. This was definitely the biggest case she had worked on yet._

 _Harvey frowned at her, wondering what she meant with that last remark._

" _I'm here to help you," she clarified. "We cannot afford to lose anymore clients; especially not since someone has been embezzling money," she continued as she guided him to another department._

 _._

 **Jessica got up from her chair and walked towards the door.**

 **Mike had followed Rachel and now also entered Harvey's room.**

" **Mike," Jessica acknowledged him.**

.

" _And here we are," Rachel continued as she greeted Mike._

 _Harvey looked around. They were at a floor he had never been before. Must be the finance or IT department, he guessed. Mike handed Harvey some files and a pair of keys as he pressed on the button of the elevator to take them downstairs._

 _Harvey looked at the keys and back to the younger man. "Q –"_

" _Grow up, Specter. And I hope for your sake you were not about to call me cute," Mike countered as he guided the other two to the parking garage and pointed at the car._

" _Where's my Aston Martin DB10?" he joked as he stared at the black Lexus._

" _Very funny, Specter," Mike answered. "Now take this and go."_

 _._

 _Harvey and Rachel got out of the Lexus and walked towards the brunette that was waiting for them at the newspaper stall. She was reading a magazine._

" _You wouldn't happen to know what sort of wine pairs with a Duck l'Orange, would you?" he asked._

 _The brunette looked up from her magazine. "Try something with a full fruit flavour, like a cabernet sauvignon."_

" _Sauvignons are a little bit oaky for his palate," Rachel countered with a smile. She was a foodie after all._

 _Harvey handed the woman a magazine. "This article right here is all about the resurgence of Pinot Noir," he added._

 _The woman smirked and accepted the magazine. "You know, you could just pay me right out in the public," the woman answered as she handed him a large brown envelope._

 _Rachel laughed. "But then he wouldn't feel like James Bond," she added jokingly._

 _Harvey frowned at his associate. "Thank you, Vanessa," he answered the woman._

 _._

" **I called Gretchen and Marcus," Mike said. "Do you think we should call his mother?"**

 **Jessica shook her head. "No," she mumbled, she knew that he wouldn't want his mother to be the first thing he saw when he woke up. She turned towards Rachel. "How's Donna?" she asked.**

" **She's fine, just a lot of bruises and a couple of scratches," Rachel answered with a slight smile. "She's still sleeping though. I called Mitchell, but he didn't answer."**

.

" _So what for information did that envelope contain?" Rachel asked him as they drove away in the Lexus._

" _Copies of email conversations between Hardman and Soloff," he answered as he let out a sigh._

" _How did she get them and what was in them?" Rachel asked._

" _How she got them doesn't matter, what matters is that we've got it," he answered. "As for what it contained. A list of the clients they have embezzled and one of all the people that they are trying to steal from the firm," he added as he handed her the lists. "From clients, to partners to staff," he answered as he thought about Donna._

 _Rachel looked at the list. It was longer than she had expected. It contained at least ten clients; and four senior partners. Amongst them Louis Litt; the one that they had already managed to claim. She scanned the rest of the paper until her eye lingered on the last name. Donna. She also read the email that belonged to the list. It was a detailed conversation between Hardman and Soloff: 'based on the information I received from Travis Tanner, the way to take down Pearson Specter is to take down Harvey Specter,' it read. She continued, 'and the best way to do that is buy stealing his clients and getting Donna. He has already lost her to Louis Litt, so it will not be that hard.'_

 _._

 _They got out of the car and walked over to the skyscraper. He paused for a second and stared at the names above the entrance._

 _Hardman Soloff Tanner Litt_

 _They entered the building and got out at the top floor. Waiting for the four despicable men._

 _And there they were. One for one they entered the room._

 _Up front was Daniel Hardman. Followed by Jack Soloff and Travis Tanner._

 _Next was Louis Litt, the traitor._

" _Harvey. What a pleasant surprise," Hardman chirped._

" _I think we both know that it's not," Harvey countered._

" _Pleasant? Or a surprise?" Hardman continued._

" _Either," Rachel jumped in._

" _Because we know that you're coming after our clients and our staff. And we're suing you for it," Harvey added._

" _Really?" Hardman countered. "And how where you going to do that when there's no one left?"_

" _Because there are people that are loyal to Jessica and me and will never leave," Harvey countered._

 _Tanner laughed. "Bring out, Red," he called as he looked over his shoulder._

 _Harvey's head shot up and Rachel gave him a questioning look, but they both knew that description could only match one person. 'No one is leaving you,' he heard her voice in his mind._

 _He watched her enter the room, but he immediately noticed it wasn't willingly as she was pushed by another brunette he knew very well._

 _Scottie._

 _The latter had an evil grin on her face as she pushed Donna forwards._

 _Harvey looked at her, she was covered in bruises and scratches._

 _Her face spoke volumes; this is not what she had wanted. He could see the tears welling in her eyes._

 _He swallowed, unable to speak._

 _He could only hope that she knew he would do anything in his power to get her back._

" _We're not done," Harvey said as he walked away, Rachel following him_

" _Ooh no?" Hardman laughed, "I think you're pretty much finished."_

 _._

" **Mr. Specter," Gretchen sighed as she looked at her boss in the hospital bed. She reached for his hand. "That was a very brave thing to do," she continued as she squeezed his arm. "And if you haven't told her already, just let her know," she mumbled.**

.

 _Rachel looked at her boss. She could see how much he was hurting. "They say you're finished, but I think you're just getting started," she encouraged him._

 _Harvey nodded and turned to the barman. "One martini and one scotch," he ordered._

" _Macallan 18 or 25?" the barman asked._

" _Do I look like I give a damn," Harvey snarled back._

" _Make it a 36," he heard a familiar voice answer as he turned around again._

 _He watched his associate and his new secretary join them at the bar._

" _What took you so long?" Rachel asked her fiancée._

" _We found the money," Mike gloated. "I would have done it faster, but I ordered pizza."_

 _Harvey turned around to face the older woman next to him, he ordered another drink for her._

" _Mr. Specter," Gretchen sighed as she looked at him._

 _Harvey took a sip of his scotch. "I know we found the money, but I don't know how to get her back," he mumbled._

 _Gretchen squeezed his arm. "Ooh I think you do, sir," she started. "And if you haven't told her already, just let her know," Gretchen continued._

 _Harvey sighed and nodded._

 _._

 **Donna opened her eyes.**

 **Immediately shutting them again from the bright light in the room.**

 **A wave of nausea from the massive headache hit her; making her face cringe.**

" **Donna," Rachel said as she handed her a glass of water. "Take it easy."**

 **The others heard Rachel talking to Dona and entered her room as well.**

" **She just woke up," Rachel said as she looked over her shoulder.**

 **Donna opened her eyes again; slowly this time.**

 **The first thing she saw was her best friend who gave her a hug.**

" **Auh," Donna mumbled.**

" **Oh. Shit.. I'm so sorry, Donna," Rachel apologized as she released her best friend from her arms.**

 **Donna looked around the room. They were all there.**

 **Rachel,**

 **Mike,**

 **Jessica,**

 **Louis**

 **And even Gretchen.**

 **There was no sign of Mitchell. She swallowed.**

 _ **Or Harvey,**_ **she thought as she let out a long sigh.**

" **Donna, do you know where you are?" Jessica asked calmly.**

" **You've been in an accident," she heard Mike add as she looked around the room again and remembered what had happened.**

 **She had said goodbye to Harvey; giving him a kiss on his cheek.**

 **It affected her more than she had anticipated; maybe even too much if she had to be honest.**

 **The next moment she had been blinded by two lights.**

 **The shock making her unable to move; until two arms pushed her away.**

 **Her body falling on the concrete.**

 **BANG.**

 **Everything went black.**

 **She could still feel the impact that smash had made.**

 **She nodded and looked around the room again. That's when it hit her.**

 **Those arms.**

 _ **Harvey.**_

 **Her heart skipped a beat.**

" **Where's Harvey?" she mumbled, it was all she could think about.**

 _._

 _The fight between the two firms was anything but pretty._

 _They knew what had happened money wise, they just couldn't link it back to Hardman._

 _Law suits and criminal charges were thrown at each other for the simplest of things._

 _Louis had even threatened to expose Mike if Harvey wouldn't give up his source._

 _Harvey hated himself for the fact that had gotten Vanessa arrested. He however could only smile at the sight of Tanner and Soloff behind bars._

 _Things were messy and both firms were crumbling._

 _Hardman's maybe even more than his own; these assumptions were proved when Scottie showed up in his apartment. She had wanted to jump ship and had tried to seduce him in order to protect her career._

 _He didn't fall for it._

 _Not this time._

 _._

 **Mike supported Donna as they walked towards Harvey's room, followed by the rest of the Pearson Specter Litt family.**

" **We'll wait here," Jessica instructed as she walked towards the couches across Harvey's room.**

 **Mike guided Donna through the door. Donna stopped walking the moment she saw** _ **him.**_

 **Bruised and scratched. A broken arm. Stitches in his face.**

 **Because of** _ **her.**_

" **Are you okay?" Mike asked as he held her arm.**

 **Donna turned her head towards the pup who for once was taller than herself due to the lack of her pumps. She nodded.**

" **I'll leave the two of you alone," he whispered as he placed a kiss on Donna's forehead.**

 **Donna walked over to the other side of his bed. She swallowed.**

 **She had seen him before with a broken lip or eyebrow; also because of her. But never like this.**

 **She seated herself on the edge of his hospital bed and reached for his hand. The less damaged one.**

 **Donna caressed his bruised knuckles with her thumb as she brought his hand towards her face.**

" **I'm so sorry, Harvey," she whispered as she placed a kiss on his hand. A tear falling down her face.**

" **I'm so sorry," she repeated again. Apologizing for more than just the accident.**

.

 _Harvey knew the end was near. Neither firm would be able to go on much longer._

 _If they wanted to win, they had to strike now; Mike had found the connection to Hardman._

 _They had wanted to help, but he thought they had done enough. Harvey considered it to be a solo mission now. Him against Daniel Hardman and Louis Litt. He didn't even consider Louis to be part of the problem; he knew the guy had his tantrums and this was one of them._

 _The real problem was Hardman._

 _The tension between the firms had brought Jessica and Malone back together. Who had helped them getting in contact with the SEC again. Sean Cahill and Harvey had already brought down Charles Forstman, they would do the same with Daniel Hardman._

 _Harvey stared at the skyscraper . Lots had happened since the last time he had been there._

 _He walked through the hallway and he could hear Louis voice coming from one of the offices. He waited at the open door and peeked inside. He could see Louis screaming at Donna. He swallowed and had to stop himself from storming into the room. He knew that if he went in now, the entire mission would have been compromised._

 _He waited for Louis to walk away; the moment Louis stepped out of the room he punched Louis in the face. He couldn't help himself; no one could talk to Donna like that._

 _Louis got up from the ground again and stormed towards Harvey, but he pushed him away._

 _With so much force the other man fell through the glass desk outside his office._

 _The one that he assumed belonged to Donna._

 _He stepped into the room and walked towards her._

 _Donna swallowed and looked at him._

 _Neither of them able to speak._

 _She reached for his hand and caressed his bruised knuckles - from the punch he had thrown at Louis - with her thumb. She brought his hand towards her face._

" _I'm so sorry, Harvey," she whispered as she placed a kiss on his hand._

" _It's okay," he mumbled as he placed a kiss on her forehead._

" _Wait for me," he continued as he left her in the room._

.

 **Mitchell woke up in the middle of the night with this weird feeling inside him. Something was off.**

 **He thought about how Donna had never texted him back. He had apologized for being such a dick about the whole work event she had. Maybe he was just worried for nothing, he thought as he tried to calm himself down. Maybe it was for a reason, his mind went as he reached for his phone.**

 **Four missed calls from an unknown number.**

 **Still no message from Donna.**

 **One voicemail.**

" **Hello, Mitchell? This is Rachel Zane from Pearson Specter Litt. I'm calling from the Lenox Hill Hospital. Donna has been in an accident. She's fine, but needs to stay the night for observation. You can call me if you have any questions."**

 _ **Oh God,**_ **he thought as he dropped his phone.**

 **.**

" **Where can I find Donna Paulsen?" Mitchell asked as he reached the reception.**

" **Sir, it's four in the morning visiting hours won't start before eight," the nurse answered.**

" **No, you don't understand. She's just been brought in. She had an accident," he tried again.**

 **The nurse sighed and looked in the system. "Room 312," she answered.**

 **Mitchell rushed to the elevators and pushed the button of the third floor as quickly as possible.**

 **He entered room 312, only to find it empty. He walked back slowly and looked at the sign below the room number; it indeed read D. Paulsen at the line of the patients name. Mitchell looked around the room for a second, before he stepped out of the room again. Confused.**

 **A nurse walked up to him. "Can I help you, sir?" she asked.**

" **Uhm … yes," the mumbled. "I'm looking for my … I'm looking for Donna Paulsen," he continued, they had not yet defined what they were.**

 **The nurse smiled as she looked at the charts in her hand. "I think she might be in the room of the man that was in the same accident," she started. "At the end of this hallway. Room 326," she continued as she pointed in the direction.**

 **.**

 **He continued walking down the hallway until he spotted a group of people in the waiting room across his destination. There were five people inside; all asleep but one. Mitchell decide not to interrupt them; he didn't know them. But he figured that it were her colleagues from the firm.**

 **He turned around and stared through the window of the room that belonged to the one man he did know from her firm;** _ **Harvey.**_

 **He saw Donna curled up beside was holding his hand; their fingers entwined.**

 **He swallowed, she had never held his hand in public.**

 **Her head lay on his chest and she stared at his face. It looked like she was whispering to him, while she caressed his chest with her other hand.**

 **He took in the look on her face. Despite the situation she was in, she looked happy.**

 **She looked at Harvey with a look she had never given to him.**

 **He swallowed; he knew enough.**

" **Hey," he heard a low voice next to him.**

 **Mitchell turned his head to his right and stared at the blue eyes belonging to the man that had been awake in the waiting room. He nodded at the younger man, unable to speak at the moment.**

" **He saved her life," the voice said as the younger man nodded at Harvey. "Jumped in front of a car."**

 **Mitchell looked at Donna again; her eyes now closed.**

 **He took a step back.**

" **Could you do me a favour?" he asked.**

 **Mike nodded, wondering who the man in front of him was. Although he had a pretty good idea.**

" **Could you thank him from me," Mitchell started.**

" **And could you tell her .."**

" **Tell her I wish her well. That** _ **they**_ **may find happiness," Mitchell answered as he turned around and walked away.**

 _._

 _Harvey entered the other office. Hardman's._

" _It's just you and me," Harvey said._

 _Hardman laughed. "Looking for the money I supposedly stole from your clients?"_

" _You did it five years ago. I found out about back then; I did now. You want to save me the trouble and just admit what you did? Harvey countered._

" _Now where would be the fun in that?" Hardman laughed._

" _Fine," Harvey hissed. "Keep playing your games, but this time you're going to lose. This time you're going to jail."_

" _And how are you going to do that?"_

" _Ooh I know all about how you embezzled that money. Last time you used Louis as you cover up; this time you had the balls to trick not only Tanner and Soloff, but also Vanessa into covering for you. You blackmailed her. You know it, I know it."_

" _That may be the truth, but they are never going to hear it from me," Hardman replied._

" _I'm afraid they just did," Harvey smirked._

" _Hello, Daniel," a striking blonde said as he walked into the office._

" _Who the hell are you?" Daniel exclaimed as he watched how Donna opened the door for the FBI agents._

" _Sean Cahill. Nice to meet you. Great working again with you, Harvey."_

 _Harvey watched the men leave the office._

 _He turned around and walked towards Donna._

 _She smiled at him as he closed the distance._

 _He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in a hug; trying to comfort her._

 _Donna rested her head on his chest._

" _Donna," he mumbled._

 **.**

 **Harvey slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head and saw Donna curled up against him, holding his hand.**

" **Donna," Harvey mumbled.**

 **Donna removed her head from his chest and looked at him.**

" **Hey," she whispered a tear rolling down her face.**

" **Don't cry," he whispered as he managed to produce a smile for her.**

 **She swallowed as she looked at his face.**

 _ **That**_ **smile.**

 **The one that always made her heart melt.**

 **Just like it did now.**

" **You know," she whispered as she looked in his deep brown eyes, "when I told you I would take a bullet for you, I meant it as figure of speech. So no need to do that for me."**

" **This was a car, Donna," he reasoned. "And I would do it a hundred times more if I had to."**

" **I know," she whispered with a smile. "But don't ever go all James Bond again," she ordered.**

" **I don't think I'm James Bond in this scenario," he answered.**

 **Donna crooked her head; wondering what he meant.**

" **Bond gets the girl," he mumbled.**

 **Donna caressed his cheek, "I know."**

" **Specter, Harvey Specter," she whispered before she kissed him.**

 **The END**


End file.
